Brother of War
by Wolfeather101
Summary: 10 years ago, Danny got sucked up into a portal. It's been ten years since Ash has seen his brother. But after those ten years, he finds a way to see his brother again. But when things stop going to plan, both of them start to wonder if all of this was worth fighting for. After all, not just anyone can fight a full-out war... Or can they? DISCONTINUED ADOPTED BY JAYJAR100!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first story, and im giving you a warning. First few paragraphs are a little weird, but thats the only way I could start the story. Enjoy!**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **(Ash's point of view; 10 years ago:)**

My name's Ash, and I have a big brother named Danny. I have messy black hair and amber eyes, while Danny has the same hair and icy blue eyes. He usually wears a white T-shirt with a red trim and a red stripe across the chest. He wears the typical blue denim jeans and narrow red sneakers. I wear the same jeans, but I wear light blue sneakers, and my favorite blue Pokemon shirt.

 **(Danny's point of view:)**

I ran as fast as I could following Ash. He's one quick kid. "Hey Danny, you going slow on purpose?" He taunted me, I knew it was a joke but I growled and ran faster. "Ha ha, bet you can't catch me- whoa!" He shouts in surprise when he suddenly falls into something. "Ash?" I ask quietly. I finally notice where he had fallen was a very deep hole. It kind of looked like an underground dungeon. "Ash!" I called, and without thinking, I jumped in after him.

I fell a few feet, and landed on my back- "Oof!" -knocking the breath out of me. I nearly groaned- if I could -, I'm sure to feel that tomorrow. I got up, and noticed Ash already standing and looking around. Seeing as we couldn't climb or jump out, i decided to take the lead.

"Come on," I said. "There's bound to be another way out somewhere." I pointed to 3 coincidental passageways ahead of us, "Maybe in one of those. If there's a dead end we'll just go back and enter the next one."

"But how will we get back here if we lose our way? What if we get lost?" Ash asks me. "We get to be like Hansel and Gretel. Only were both boys." He giggled at that. I pointed to a big pile of rocks east from us. "You see those?" He nods. "Can you break the big ones into little ones and bring them over here to me? We can use those as bread crumbs." He nodded and giggled again. Hansel and Gretel was one of his favorite stories. He ran to the pile to do what I said.

I grab my book bag that had fallen down here with me. It had some supplies we needed; 4 water bottles for Ash and I each. We also had some snacks. Now i'm glad I took the survival class early in second grade. Plenty of room for rocks to fill too, it was a huge bag. As Ash and I walked back and forth putting rocks into the bag and filling it up, I wondered which passage the exit would be in. Once we were done with that, we started down the first way- to the left. I had also filled my pockets and hands with rocks and was dropping them in a path so we wouldn't get lost if it was a dead end.

We traveled for a few hours, and it turned out to be a dead end. I looked at Ash. Anyone could tell he was tired of walking. "Hey, why don't we take a little break?" I suggest. I was a little tired too and the added weight of the rocks didn't help either. He agreed, and after about an hour of rest we took off again.

The second passage turned out to be a dead end too. But as we were walking back after our break, I suddenly had a bad feeling, though I didn't show it for my brother's sake. Something bad was going to happen. I know it.

 **(Ash's point of view:)**

When we got back to 'step one' as I call it, we took another break. While Danny was resting (with his eyes closed, otherwise he would've seen this), I saw a flickering light. Maybe that's the way out! I thought. I wanted Danny to be proud of me so I tip-toed across him mindful not to wake him up.

When I got to the place I didn't see anything. What! I could've sworn- my thoughts were cut off by a loud snapping sound behind me. I slowly turned around... Nothing. Then, a bright green flash and there was a floating green thing (the portal) a few meters ahead. And it started to pull me in. I screamed, as my shoes slowly started to slide towards it. I was completely frozen in awe and fear. Then something (more like someone) pushed me aside and away from it.

"Don't eat my brother!" 'It' shouted, and I gasped as I reconized my brother's voice. The portal started to suck him in, only a lot faster, and he gave a yelp of surprise.

"Danny, no!" I cried as I tried to grab his arm and drag him out of the way. But only just too late. The portal had sucked him in, flashed, then closed with a snap. I was left alone in the darkness, and I started to cry and wish over and over to see my brother again. To take him back.

 **(No one's point of view:)**

Meanwhile, back at their house, their mother Delia had found the hole and dungeon place, put the pieces together, and had called the police.

After she told them her point of view of what she thought happened, the police used a ladder to get down there to get the 2 boys.

It took awhile, but they came out with only Ash, who looked frightened and his eyes were red and watery, and he looked exhausted- he had cried a lot too.

Delia hurriedly asked what happened. Ash shakily explained all of it, from just playing tag, to when the police found him sitting on the floor, arms around his legs, hugging them tightly, and crying, muttering something about wanting someone to come back.

While the police may not have believed him, Delia did. Not because he was her son, but because in these situations, Ash never lies, no matter how crazy it seems. Especially if it's about his brother.

For years, with false hope, they asked every Pokemon they encountered to search ways to find him. They knew he was alive, not sure where, but somewhere. They both waited for the day where someone would find a way to get to him...

And that day had finally come.


	2. Dimensions

**A/N: Thank you guys for Reviewing! When i first typed this, i was like, "This is becoming stupid." But after you live through the next few chapters, it gets a lot better. the plot begins!**

 **I forgot to do this in the last chapter, sorry! Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

(Ash's point of view; Present- 10 years later:)

I opened my eyes to a bright white light. I squinted until my eyes were used to it and I could see. I panic at first as I look around, but as I continue, I see 2 legendary Pokemon; the Pokemon of time, Dialga, and the Pokemon of (i'm guessing here) reality, Arceus.

I stumble, startled to see them. I had met them years back, but those are other stories to tell. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask them, and Arceus steps up to me. "You wish to see your brother again, yes?" He asks me telepathically.

Danny. I haven't talked about or seen him in years. I'm surprised Serena hasn't asked about him yet. They were best friends when he was still here, and she doesn't know about the portal. But wait, if Arceus is telling me about him, and Dialga is here, does that mean...

"Yes, but, have you finally found a way to get to him?" I ask, slightly overwhelmed that I might see my brother again after so long. Mom and I had asked every telepathic Pokemon to see if they could find him, yet none had.

"Yes, but only for a year will it be open." Arceus replied calmly. "You see, the portal will only be here for that long, then it will disappear for another 10 years. I don't think you want that, do you?"

"No, of course not!" I said quickly. "I-it's just- how?" I was at a loss for words. "How did you find him, I mean?"

"Dialga and I decided to go into the past and find out what happened. We went into the portal and found out he disappeared into another dimension. We didn't see him after that though."

"Alright. Where do I go?" I asked, curious and wanting to know where to meet him. Arceus looked at me. "I will meet you at the fountain from when you first got here. you may bring your friends if you like." I nodded, I wouldn't want to leave them behind for this.

"Thanks!" I said as the scene faded to black.

\- End Dream -

I woke up with a thud on the floor. Serena and the others woke up too. I got up quickly, and got a head rush, but I didn't care; I was excited to be able to see my brother again.

"Ash is that you?" Clemont asked tiredly. "Yeah." I whispered, barely containing my excitement, and I smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you guys up."

"It's alright. Actually, I was planning on waking us up right about now." Serena said, glancing at her watch, which was on a bedside table. I decided now would be a good time to tell them.

"Actually, do you mind meeting my brother today?" I asked, looking at Serena to see her reaction.

"Oh, I almost forgot about him! How is he doing by the way, I haven't seen Danny since before I met you!" Serena said, glowing in excitement.

Clemont and Bonnie, on the other hand, were very surprised."You have a brother?! But you said that you didn't have any siblings." Clemont said, a little hurt in his voice. I thought a second before replying. "Well, to answer both of your questions I don't know how he's doing because I haven't seen him since I was 4 and i'm 14 now. And Clemont, I didn't know if there was a way to see him again, but I found out in my dream." All 3 of them looked at me surprised for a second. Then they all leaned in and exclaimed, "What happened?!"

So I explained what happened that day 10 years ago and what Arceus and Dialga told me in my dream. I waited for awhile to let it all sink in. Serena spoke first.

"Danny saved you and got sucked up in a portal? And now there's a way to see him again?" Clemont spoke next. "You met Arceus and Dialga? And they told you this?" And finally Bonnie found her voice. "That. Is. Awesome! But who's Arceus and Dialga?" Serena nodded at this, also confused.

"Arceus is the Pokemon of reality, and Dialga is the Pokemon of time. That's how Dialga was able to go back." I replied, getting more and more excited. "So, you guys wanna come?"

"Of course!" They all shouted. Serena smiled. "I can't wait to see Danny again!"

"By the way," Clemont asked,"what does he look like, and what's his personality?" To this Bonnie nodded.

"Well," I began. "When he was still here, he had black hair in a certain way, and icy blue eyes. He was smart, funny, and awesome at 'witty banter' he so called it. He was also kind, he helped a lot in the house, and he had what my mom calls a hero's complex."

Bonnie spoke up, "He sounds awesome, I can't wait to meet him."

Serena nodded, "He was also a little wise, he wouldn't let anyone else get him down. We were best friends."

"Hey, what do you say after breakfast we pack up and meet Arceus?" I asked. "I kinda want to leave early." Serena nodded, "All I have to do is micro-wave the pre-cooked berries we had yesterday, and then we can start packing."

\- Line Break -

After we packed, got our Pokemon, checked out of the Pokemon Center, and explained to the Pokemon what happened and what we were doing, everyone was excited.

Sadly though, we didn't make it to the city before nightfall. We stayed in a different Pokemon Center for the night, and in the morning, set out again.

All that time, I was thinking about Danny. How much has his personality changed? What if he wasn't the boy I thought he was before?

I didn't think too much of it until Serena asked, "Hey Ash, what do you think Danny wanted to be when he was old enough?"

Now that caused me to think. After I thought for a minute, I replied, "Well, he said something about wanting to research space and star Pokemon. In fact, I remember his two top favorite legendary Pokemon were Deoxys and Jerachi."

Bonnie smiled, "No way really?" She said. I nodded.

"I can understand why." Said Clemont. "Space Pokemon have been a mystery to all types of Pokemon researchers for centuries. Space Pokemon are also rare, it's neat that he took interest in that."

We talked about other things, and eventually it was time to go.

A few hours after that we were finally in the city. Unfortunately, it was too late to go to the fountain.

Later that night, I had a dream...

I opened my eyes to the white again. I see Arceus there, and i sigh. I saw this coming.

"Are you almost at the fountain?" He asks me. "Yeah, we'll be there sometime tomorrow." He nods and all fades to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, we had just eaten lunch, and we had about a mile to the fountain, until-

"Oh no!" Serena exclaimed, stopping. "Serena what's wrong?" Clemont asked, stopping too. Serena shakes her head. "We totally forgot to tell our parents about this." She said.

Oh.. Our parents. My mom is going to be so excited about this. She will probably want to come too. "Well, there's a Pokemon center next to the fountain(not really), we can call them there. My mom will probably want to come so I will ask Arceus if he can pick her up." I suggest.

"That works." Bonnie says. Clemont and Serena both nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait till my mom finds out. It will be nice for her to come- if she comes that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's a what?!" My mom shouts over the phone speaker. We had just finished telling her what happened.

"Yes mom, there's a way to find Danny. Now, I know you want to come, so I will ask Arceus to pick you up and bring you there.. Don't be surprised if Arceus is suddenly in the room. But don't expect he'll be there either, I'm not sure if he'll say yes." I explained to her as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, it's just- it's been years since i've seen him and i'm pretty excited." She said, nodding. "I'll see you there if I go. Love you Ash!" She said waving. "Love you too, mom." I replied. We both goodbye and hung up.

Then we headed out to the fountain. We saw Arceus there, waiting for us. We got out our suitcases and checked for missing things- none of us had any.

"Are you ready?" Arceus asks us. We nodded and I asked, "Wait, my mom wants to come, do you think you can bring her to the same place we're going?" He nodded and replied, "Yes, I can bring her, but it will take a little more than a day to, okay?" We nodded again.

He used his telepathic powers to hold 5 ruby necklaces up to us, holding a 6th one back. "These will take you there when you put them on. If you take them off, you will come back here." He handed me the fifth one. "This one will take Daniel here if he wants to, and when he takes it off, he will go home."

"Wait, if the fifth one is for Danny, what is the sixth for?" Bonnie asks.

"The sixth is for Delia, I will explain the same thing to her, and she will come in a few days." He replied.

We all put our necklaces on and I put Danny's in my pocket. The familiar sound of a snap then flash of a portal opening up reached my ears.

I sighed and turned to Pikachu who was on my shoulder. "Ready bud?" I ask. He holds his tiny paw up and says, "Pika pika!" excitedly.

One by one we stepped into the portal. Whatever I expected, it sure wasn't this. There were bright flashes everywhere, and it felt cool, like we were running without moving our legs. The breath was pushed out of me, and we finally get through. The portal closed with the same sounds, and we all opened our eyes and gasped.

We were in Danny's dimension alright. But it was nothing like we expected.

 **A/N: The next chapter will probably be put up tomorrow. Thanks for all the support!**


	3. Unexpected

**A/N: ... Wow. There's really nothing i have to say. Wait a minute! IMPORTANT: I have wrote a total of nine chapters on this, and that means that all i have to do is type them up to finish the story, right? WRONG. I have not finished writing my story out and typing it as well i've hit a writer's block. NO FUN...**

 **Disclaimer: Do you** ** _think_** **I would be able to do all those episodes for both of them? I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

...It was like a death zone. Fires were burning here and there, ruins of buildings spread out everywhere, and there was the smell and taste of dust in the air. I checked my bag, Pikachu had fallen asleep in there.

"Wow, it's- it's-" "Awful." I finish for Serena. Smoke had filled the air a long while ago and it was hot from the fire. I looked up, the sky was a deep blood red.

I looked around, and saw only a few buildings untouched. The rest of the last standing ones were slowly falling apart. Before I could say anything, Clemont hurriedly shouted, "Over here! Look!"

I looked over to him and saw he was pointing to a giant sign I could just barely read..

 **WELCOME TO AMITY PARK**

 **MOST GHOST INFESTED TOWN ON EARTH**

My eyes widened. Ghosts? Infested? What happened?(A/N: Why am I asking all these questions? =3 E=) All of us looked at each other.

"Ghosts?" Bonnie squeaked.

"Yeah," A voice said suddenly, and we turned to see a girl no older than 16 pointing a gun at us. "And you might want to duck." We do and she pulls the trigger and hits something behind us, and it wasn't the sign.

We turn to see a blue, floating man that glowed. He wore overalls and black gloves, plus he was chubby. It had hit him, but he was the least dazed. He looked at all of us, and shouted, "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost! You can not defeat me, for I have control of all boxes! And the occasional bubble wrap!" Just who does he think he's scaring? Definitely not me, that's for sure.

"We all know who you are Boxy," The girl said. "And we've beaten you countless times, now what do you say you just leave us alone?" The Box Ghost looked at all of us, then screamed, "Beware!" and left.

"Now that that's over with," The girl began, "Who are you and what are you doing here? You wouldn't be able to work with or for Vlad because you didn't know there were ghosts here, and you wouldn't come from any other city because they are taken over too."

Before I could speak, Bonnie did first. "Wait who's Vlad? And what happened here?" The girl snorted. "You don't know who Vlad is? Then you really must come from a different dimension. Follow me, I'll take you guys to the Base. We can do questions and explanations there."

At this, I took the time while we were walking to actually see what she looked like. She had raven black hair with straight bangs. It went to her shoulders, and she had a little hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail. She had amethyst eyes and pale skin. She wore a ninja like black long sleeved shirt with matching jeans, fingerless gloves, and combat boots. "By the way," She said. "My names Sam."

"Oh! My name's Serena." "My name's Clemont, and this is my little sister Bonnie." "Hi!" "My name is Ash, It's nice to meet you." We finished introducing ourselves, and all was silent the rest of the way.

We finally stepped up to a giant brick house with what looked like a UFO at the top.

Sam walks over to it and rings the doorbell, and a passcode comes up next to it. "Close your eyes." She said, and I do. I hear some beeping; her putting the passcode in, I realized. "It's fine to open your eyes."

I do and we walk into the house, I nearly gasp. You would think it was just an abandoned home with average furniture and etc, but nearly every thing had some device or some technology somewhere. There was a navy blue couch in where I supposed was the living room, and I had yet to see upstairs or the kitchen.

"Okay," Sam said, sitting on the couch. "Question time. I guess you guys can go first." Clemont took the invitation, and we all sat down as he said, "What's going on here? What happened?"

"2 years ago, a portal suddenly opened up, and thousands of ghosts were spilling out; more than when Pariah Dark attacked." She paused, letting us process this.

"Who's Pariah Dark?" Bonnie asked.

"He's the lord of all ghosts, at least he was. He was one of the most evil of all; he wanted to rule everything, and he never showed mercy at all." Sam replied. "Luckily, we have a ghost hero to protect us."

"So what happened next?" I asked, a little nervous about what happened. Is Danny ok?

"Vlad is only half ghost, he has a human half and a ghost half..." Whoa, half ghost? Is that possible? Then again I id question ghost's existence so I shouldn't be surprised. "O-okay, anything else?" Serena asked shakily- this wasn't her thing.

"He had kept that fact hidden from the world. His human half got rich thanks to his ghost half, who kept stealing the money from banks and millionaires. He used his powers to attack the town; but that doesn't really matter."

As soon as she finished that sentence, Bonnie spoke up. "Powers?" Sam nodded.

"Every ghost have powers and obsessions of some kind, like the box ghost has an obsession with boxes. At least all of them have the basic ghost powers; flight, invisibility, overshadowing- that's basic possession-, and intangibility. More basic ghosts have ecto-rays or ecto-blasts.(A/N: Same thing.) Some even have elemental powers."

"Wait," Serena said. "What are ecto-rays?" I was curious as well about those. They sounded dangerous. Did they kill anyone? Is that why there is no life here?

"Ecto-rays are energy ghosts can manipulate and control," Sam began, "They can also use this to shoot blasts at each other or someone/something. the colors vary and they can use them foe light and so on."

"So what about elemental power? What else do we have to look out for?" Asked Clemont, and he looked interested, like he does when he works on an invention.

"The main ghosts elements are fire, but there can also be plant/earth, lightning/weather, and the rarest among them all; ice. Only more powerful ones can use these, and there is also telepathy, telekinesis, etc. Anyways, Vlad had become mayor, most people didn't even want to vote for him but he used one rare power; duplication. He made hundreds- maybe even thousands -of duplicates to overshadow- thats also a basic power that ghosts use to possess people. Well, he overshadowed the people of Amity and made them vote for him; he won of course." She pauseed again, probably getting a breath and letting us process this at the same time. She started again after a few moments.

"Months after that though, we were used to a few ghost attacking daily, but suddenly it stopped. It went like that for a whole other month. Then suddenly Vlad called a council meeting..."

 **(Sam's point of view; Flashback; 2 years ago)**

 ** _Everyone was talking and muttering, it was annoying. But finally, Vlad stepped up. That jerk. He was a tall man with a black suit and long silver hair put in a ponytail._**

 ** _"Now I know everyone is worried about the ghosts not attacking," He began. "But I have a plan for all of us. I found out they are planning to attack!" Shouts immediately went up in the air. After everyone settled down, Vlad started again. "If we don't do something, we will be doomed... But I have something that will help us all. Now, don't be frightened, but this salvation shall come at a price." He suddenly jumped in the air- something that looked quite strange since he's an old man- and as he did, two black rings went across him, transforming him to his ghost form. People gasped, and I did too; I wasn't expecting him to reveal himself_** **(Kind of like phantom planet isn't it?).**

 ** _"The deal is this; I save you all from dying, and you get to keep your homes, etc., and you all bow down to me! By the way, in this form I would like to be called by my slightly more evil name; Vlad Plasmius!"_**

 ** _The muttering increased; what could they do? If they refused, they could all die. If they agreed, what would happen to their lives? What would change and what would stay the same? I heard these questions sweeping through the crowd. "Now now, you don't want to die now, do you?" Vlad asked cleverly. Some people reluctantly agreed to that. Vlad continued, "Now, if you don't agree, i'll take over anyway. Only you wont have half as much privileges."_**

 ** _It had been quiet before, but now even more so. The muttering had ceased completely. Not even one person spoke up to agree. Vlad looked ticked off. "Fine, so be it! You can have your homes taken away!" He snarled, and in the middle of the sky, high above us a huge portal opened, and out came millions of ghosts. they swarmed everywhere, blasting every building in sight, except for a few, and causing a whole bunch of dust, and smoke to come up._**

 ** _After it cleared, it was awful; fires had started and the air was thick with dust. The sky was a deep blood red and the ghosts had gone. Only a few buildings remained. Vlad flew over us. "That will happen monthly. The ghosts will attack all at once, and soon you will all die." He threatened. I knew it was a bluff, the die part, not the attacks. Vlad flew off to find a portal. But after a few days, most of Amity Park's people left, and the rest?_**

 **(Ash's point of view; Flashback end; Present)**

"The rest are here," Sam finished. "Training and caring for the younger. This is the Resistance, we fight for freedom from Vlad, we don't run away from him."

I was leaning against the pillow. Wow. Since my brother lives here, I can only imagine what he's gone through. But what if he left? Or what if he stayed here? I dont know, I didn't want to ask. Sam looked at us. "So, my turn to ask questions." Here comes the hard part. I dont know how i'm going to answer these. "Shoot." I said, a little nervous.

"Okay, first of all, how are you here?" Clemont answered that one. "A Pokemon found a way to get us here." Sam looked at us weirdly, "What's a pokemon?" I nearly jumped out of my seat shouting to her how she didn't know what a pokemon was but I remembered she isn't from my dimension. Bonnie answered for me.

"Pokemon are like these really cool creatures that have powers too! There are different kinds too. We can train them and keep them as pets. they're really awesome." She said standing. Sam blinked. "So Why did you come here?" I shook my head, "That's the problem; we came here because we wanted to; someone a long time ago got sucked into a portal. We just found a way to get him back. The portal led him here, to this town, and the pokemon found that out."

"So who is it? Maybe I can help you find him. And how did he get sucked into the portal? Portals don't move." I sighed. "That's a long story, and I really don't want to talk about it." Clemont and Serena nodded, I guess they knew what I felt like, and why I didn't want to tell her.

"Ok, anyway before we get into anything else, because I still have questions, it's getting late. I'll show you to spare rooms, and we can talk about this tomorrow." I nodded, yawning when she said that. It was probably late like she said.

All of us got up, but before we could do anything an African American (A/N: I have NOTHING against you! Just describing!) teen around 16 walked in the room. "Ah." He said quietly, "I thought I would find you here." He wore a gray sweater with sweatpants and blue sneakers. He had reading glasses I would assume, and a red cap wore backwards.

"How's the status Tucker?" Sam asked. Tucker sighed, sounding stressed, "A few people were injured, but they'll be fine, Vlad got a few people under control though." Sam turned to him. "Who?" "Cody, Killian, and Abigail. They fought well, and we need them back." "We need all of them back." Sam said darkly. Her eyes showed anger and sadness. She suddenly gestured toward us. " I found these people wandering at the sign. they come from another dimension. I just explained to them what's going on."

Tucker looked at us as if he just saw us now. He held his hand out. "Oh. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley." We Shook his hand and exchanged names. Tucker suddenly turned back to Sam. "But I have some more bad news." Sam looked at Tucker, she seemed to analyze him. "What is it?"

Tucker looked back a worried gleam in his eye. He took something out of his pocket, I couldn't tell what it was, but Sam's eyes widened. She took it and asked, "What happened?" Tucker watched as she did that. "Sam..." He said quietly, the worried gleam in his eye never leaving.

"Sam, Danny's been captured."

 **A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun! It took me most of the day to type this, I guess i'm a slow typer. oh well. Tell me what you think! I found out even if you don't have an acount, you can still review! I think. not sure.. See ya next chapter!**


	4. Huh?

**A/N: Ok, everyone, I need opinions! should I combine 2 chapters starting next chapter, or should I keep it like it is? Also, Please review! Wether it's for your opinion, or just reviewing I like to see people's words for this!**

 **Also, NinuHuju, Everyone has their regular Pokemon. I have only seen like 12 episodes or so and I don't know what all they have now. The Pokemon don't really have a part in this, I'm not much of a Pokemon fan but it was neat for this kind of crossover, so... yeah, sorry.**

 **Also, I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Serena's POV)**

I turned over in the blue sheets of the bed, so I faced up. Ash's bed was about five meters away, along with Clemont. But that wasn't on my mind. The reaction to that one simple sentence that just happened to send a bunch of questions spiraling in my mind.

 _Could it be our Danny? And if it is, will he be okay? How did he get caught? Is he alright?_ Questions like those robbed my mind of sleep. No getting that tonight. I thought back to Sam's reaction.

 **(Flashback)**  
 **  
 _"WHAT?" Sam said, tension clear in her voice with a tone that said, 'Explain. NOW.'_**

 ** _"Well," Tucker hesitated. "Joshua had seen the whole thing, but he didn't explain everything to me. I don't know what happened. All I know is that Jordyn got hurt. The raid was bigger than normal. I sent Jordyn to Doctor Cheyenne, she can do anything."_**

 ** _I wondered who these people were. Before I could ask, Sam turned to us. "I think we should go to bed, we'll explain the rest tomorrow. I'll show you where you sleep."_**

 **(End Flashback)**

After that, we had all gone to sleep, at least, I tried; I had too much on my mind. I still do.

I heard sheets shifting, and a person sat up meters away. "Ash?" I asked quietly. I hear a soft groan, and a mumbled, "Yeah." I lean over and turn on a lamp. Once my eyes were adjusted I turned over to see Ash. "You can't sleep either?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"No. Too much on my mind. I'm worried about Danny." He looked at Pikachu, who was curled up on a second pillow. "I'm glad Pikachu came. I don't know what I would do without him, really."

Ash and I talked the rest of the night, nothing specific, just keeping ourselves occupied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Tucker's POV)**

I crept up to the new group's room. I loved doing this, it took my mind away from stress. I slowly opened the door, not making a sound, except my soft footsteps. I take a deep breath, about to shout something really random, like 'Happy Birthday!', but before I could, the sounds of moving sheets stopped me.

"Tucker?" I hear a girl's voice ask sleepily. Must be Serena, I thought. "Shh..." I say quietly. "I'm waking you guys up..." Then the light turns on and I see Ash there, looking tired. I then notice Clemont and Bonnie are also up. "Or maybe not." I say in my regular voice. I slowly walk backwards out of the room, laughing nervously.

 **(Ash's POV)**

We didn't really do anything all day. Sure we got to eat daily meals and such but Sam said she wanted us to rest today; she must've noticed how tired Serena and I were.

When Pikachu finally woke up, we explained to him(I hate when they refer to Pokémon as an 'it' in the show) all that happened. He seemed surprised at first, then concerned, and comforted me. Everyone seemed to be doing that for me recently.

I'm worried for Danny. I remembered how he hated wars- hated death. He has(or had) something called a hero's complex. But if this is where he's been living, I don't know what has, or could happen to his personality.

I hope he hasn't changed, at least not much. I remember he was always helping people, reminding me again and again of a guardian.

I thought this while leaning against the pillow, covers wrapped around me, and all going black as I drifted off to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Sam's POV)**

I walk into Danny's old bedroom sadly. How could he get himself captured?

Joshua had told me all that happened, he told me Danny had-

I broke out of my thoughts when the door opened, a tall, slim figure walked in. The figure was wearing a blue jumpsuit, and short auburn hair with bangs with light violet eyes. I recognized Danny's mother immediately.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised, if nothing else. "I just got news that Danny's been captured by Vlad." I say as calmly as I could.

"What happened?" She asked, her motherly tone said explain now, even though she sounded a little uncertain.

"Well, I don't know everything, but Joshua said he..."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Danny's POV)**

Huh. So I'm awake. I don't want to open my eyes just yet. But wait a minute, I don't remember going to sleep, much less going home. In fact, the last thing I remember...

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I noticed cold metal around my wrists and ankles. 'Are those... Chains?' I thought. I couldn't see a thing; to dark. I felt around; under me, was a pillow or something. Everywhere else, hard floor. What the heck is going on here? Where am I? Those questions filled my mind and I got a head ache.

I'm pretty sure I have a concussion, and maybe a few broken bones in my arm. Oh well, they will probably heal by tomorrow. I shifted, the chains making a soft clinking noise. I was exhausted. I laid back and everything went black again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Okay! I was being a little sadistic here, but it's necessary for the story. Hopefully it's not too short for you. I don't know. Bye for now!**


	5. The Journey

**A/N: I have made my own decision on if I should combine my chapters, and some encouragement from Phantomspirit12 and you guys! I will be giving hints on Danny throughout the story for the leading ends. I have just started school, so there will be slower updates, but i'll try my best. There will be a lot of switching point of views, it's necessary. Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. Enjoy!**

 **Also, note that the deeper you get in the story the better it gets. For me it did at least, I don't know about you.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
** **  
** **Chapter Four**

 **(Sam's point of view:)**

I sighed as I sat down on my bed holding the strange object that Tucker gave me. It was a golden stopwatch with the letters CW on the cover of it. To a regular person it might have looked insignificant, but it held more power than that if Vlad was trying to get it, let alone the entire evil half of the Ghost Zone.

I remembered the day Danny showed it to me. He told me that Clockwork himself gave it to him. Clockwork is the master, or the guardian of time. He knows everything, Danny told me. Yeah, right. How was I supposed to believe that when we are in the middle of a flipping war, huh?!

I looked back at the stopwatch. I don't know how important this really is. Only Danny really knows, but he's not here now.

He told me only he and Clockwork know how to activate it, but it was really dangerous if it fell into the enemy's hands.

"Josh said Danny gave it to him right before he got captured." I jumped at the unexpected voice, but I reconized Tucker immediately. He looked at me with troubled eyes. "Almost as if Danny knew he'd be captured."

"Do you know what this does? Danny didn't tell me." I asked, showing him the stopwatch. He shook his head sadly, and came to sit next to me on the bed. "No, Danny didn't tell me either."

"Hey, Sam?" I loioked at him and nod. "Are you sure we can trust these people? I mean, i'm not sure I can handle betrayal right now, especially after Elisia." I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure they're from a different dimension. Seriously, they didn't know about the ghosts, they definately don't work for Vlad, and what of their so called, 'Pokemon'?" He sighed in something akin to defeat and looked at the papers in his hands. "Were they lying?" I had an ability that whenever someone spoke to me, I could tell if the person was lying or not. "No."

He looked at me again, a more relaxed look on his face. He finally got on a topic I didn't really want to talk about. "So, What are we gonna do about Danny?" Great. Here we go.

"I don't know. I've tried everything in my mind, and come up with nothing." I looked down at the covers, we need to get Danny back, it's tearing my heart apart. I mean, we're friends, just friends. Of course it will tear my heart apart. But I've always come up with a plan. Why not now?

"Well..." I look back up at him. He had a clever smile painted on his face. I liked that face, I liked it a lot. It meant he had a plan, a good one. "What is it?" I ask. He looked at me still smiling. He opened his mouth to reply. **  
** **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I liked his plan. I smiled, we're going to find him now. No more doubt in my mind. Only obstical is time. I looked at Danny's stopwatch, wondering what its for. I mean, it's obvious what a stopwatch is for, but with Clockwork thrown in, it could be anything.

Curious, I look at it. Danny told me about it a month ago. I shivered, not from cold, but from my thoughts of what could happen if something as powerful as this got into Vlad's hands. While I pondered over this, Ryan came in the room. Ryan is this tall 15 year old. He wears a worn red shirt and sweatpants. He has blond shaggy hair and bright green eyes. "Hey, Joshua said he wanted to see ya for a sec." He smiled, then left, probably going to rest somewhere.

I walked down in the basement, Josh is always there. Sure enough, he was there now. "How's the plan going?" Joshua is a 17 year old who loves chemistry. He always knows what to do for situations like that. He's also very smart too. A techno geek, a science lover, a genius, in other words i'm glad he's on our team, not with Vlad. It seems more and more people are submitting to Vlad, which is not good.

"It's going well so far. We have found him, thank Clockwork, but his energy levels are slowly decreasing, and he hasn't moved. Either he's asleep, or Vlad has done something very bad. Or both, for that matter. I'm hoping it's not the latter." He said glancing at me, then back at the computer.

"Me too," I said. "Vlad is an awful man. Doing anything to get what he wants. He's tried over and over again to get Danny to be his evil apprentice, but-"

"Everyone knows Danny can't be evil, and he absolutely hates Vlad." Josh finished, smiling at me. "I needed to tell you that Tucker said he found a certain someone who's not under Vlad control anymore. He said he's near the school, or what's left of it."

I waved goodbye to him. "Okay, I'll see what he wants. See ya later." He smiled and waved back. "See ya!"

I walked out of Danny's old house and made my way to the old high school; Casper High. Funnily enough, ghosts used to attack it everyday.

I saw Tucker there, looking around with a smile on his face. Figures he would be happy- Danny's been found. I run over and shout, "Hey Tucker!" He looked up and smiled even wider, "Hey!"

He was blocking my view of someone. "So, who is the person that's not under control anymore?" I ask, and he slowly steps away to reveal the familiar face of- "Valerie?!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Danny's point of view)

I open my eyes. Now I remember what happened- I got captured by Vlad. Great. Sarcastic clap here please. But as I look around, I notice; this place looks like my room. Back home. Before all this war stuff happened. Am I going crazy? That could not have been a dream, could it? I need to figure this out, quick.

I hear someone quietly open the door. "Good! You're awake! You passed out on the way home." I recognized my sister's voice.

"Jazz? What happened? What time is it?" I ask, confused. This must be a dream. I felt pain when the war was here. Now everything seems too... calm.

I reached into my pockets and tried to grab my stopwatch, only it wasn't there. What the heck?!

"It's 10:00 A.M., and I just told you what happened! You passed out on the way home." I smiled to hide my nervousness. She didn't act like Jazz. Whoever this is, and wherever I am, I need to get to the bottom of this. And soon.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Sam's point of view)**

There was something, or someone following us. I could feel it. I started to veer off the trail. "Hey Sam, where you going?" Tucker asked. I blinked twice. "Oh, you know, back to HQ (Head Quarters)." I blinked twice again and they got the message. _Someone_ _is following us._

I started to stray some more onto a different path, and they followed me. We finally got to one of the abandoned buildings and walked inside. I got a ghost shield up as soon as I could so the ghost wouldn't get in. I copied it's signature.

 **(Unknown point of view)**

 _Drat! Now I can't get in the base! Well at least I know where it is. I'm sure master will be pleased. I don't want to end up like the others who failed. I shiver, and before anyone could catch me, I silently flew off to master as fast as I could._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Why are you late?" Master asked me in a strangely calmed voice, even though I knew that was a cover up._

 _"Sir, master, I have found location of the Resistance's Base." I whimper fearfully._

 _"You better be right. You know the consequences of this being wrong." He narrows his eyes at me, and I gulp nervously clutching my throat._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Sam's point of view)**

After the signature was fully gone, Valerie, Tucker, and I decided to go to the real HQ. Valerie had asked where Danny was, and we had to tell her what happened. But we'll get Danny back soon. The rescue is planned for 3 days from now, but we have to do it that night. Which will be hard. The last time anyone of us did a mission at night to Vlad's mansion, we failed thanks to an army of ghosts guarding it.

 _How will we get Danny back now?_ I thought, I have no idea. Tucker said not to worry about it. He said that Danny would say the same thing, then worry about it himself, until he got a headache. I laughed then, it was true. He probably would do that. We will get him back. Of that I'm sure now. After all, Tucker and I would do anything for Danny. Like I'm sure they would do anything for me, and Danny and I would do anything for Tucker. He is our best friend, a brother in all but blood.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the picture set up next to it on the table. It was of me, Danny, and Tucker. We were only 13 back then, now we're sixteen. If only I could remember the last time we really had fun without involving ghosts. Sometimes I wish we were that young again. When we were ten. No worries, no stress. Just fun. But not anymore. We have a world to keep safe, we don't have time for real fun anymore.

I think back to Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. I needed to Serena to take care of Bonnie because she's too young for this. Turns out Serena didn't want to fight anyways so that's good.

Ash and Clemont were training well. Ash has more skill in strategy, but Clemont has more in inventing and weapons. Both are good. Strategists tend to get plans in motion and they know battle strategies well as well. Clemont on the other hand could help out Mr. and Mrs. Fenton in making weapons and firing them. He's not a fast runner though.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxTime Skip (3 days; morning)xxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright everyone, listen up!" I heard Tucker anounce. "Tonight, Sam and I will be going to sneak into Vlad's mansion to get Danny, and whoever we run into in the cells, we need more people to help. Any volunteers?"

A few hands went up, and Tucker nodded. "Okay, Valerie, Taylor, Kailin, and... Wait, are you sure Clemont? Vlad's mansion is pretty hard to get to, never mind get in."

Wait, Clemont wants to go? I'm not sure about that. Clemont nodded. "I really would like to see this 'Danny', you talk about him a lot and it's got me curious." I nodded, "You can go, but be very careful. Vlad is an awful but manipulative man."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Danny's point of view)**

Things were perfect. I know for sure this is a dream now, no ghosts, and no Vlad. It's all I could love, but I don't. Everyone is acting exactly like I want them to, only I don't. I want their old selves back. They keep asking me what's wrong, and I keep saying I'm fine. Then they go on their happy way.

 _What's keeping me here? I don't know._ I keep expecting to wake up, be at Vlad's, or at home, where the war is still going. I don't think I like this place, not with everyone acting wrong.

Sam's not the same. She wears purple, but no black. She said it was her new style, and that I should live with it. She's lying, I know it. She's cheery too, almost as much as her parents. It's not right.

Tucker's acting weird too. He's not like the techno geek I knew before. Bye bye gadgets, glasses and my smart best friend. I don't know my friends anymore.

Jazz has changed too. She doesn't act like herself at all. It's hard to explain why though. It just doesn't feel the same.

I think my parents have changed the most. They aren't making inventions. It scares me, they always make stuff, even if they're small. I haven't asked about it though, I don't want to. I don't want them to know I'm suspicious. They'll try harder to convince me that it's real. But I won't believe it. I won't take that chance. I will not live this lie. To think this is a dream, and in the real world a war is going on, that hurts me. I don't like thinking like that, I really don't. But I have to if I'm going to have any hope on getting out of here.

I shifted in my sheets. It was nighttime, the only time I can think over this without interruption. It would be bad if they caught me. Even worse if they knew what I was thinking.

 _What time is it in the real world? All the more reason to get out of here. But what's making me sleep? How do I get out of here if I don't know?_ I already have a theory. But I'll have to wait around 2 more days and get some sleep before I test it. I'll need energy for this, and if I'm wrong... Let's just say it's a GIANT risk.

 _Might as well get some rest now, I'll need it. Might have to do some research on this too._ I thought and my vision finally faded to black as sleep overtook me once again. Only one thought crept up on me as I slept. _Does Nocturne_ _have anything to do with this...?_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Hi guys! So anyone want to know where I've been, huh? No? (*pouts*) Well alrighty then... So to anyone who doesn't know, Nocturne is the ghost of dreams. And... I hope you like this story guys, it's hard to continue on this, but I'll hold strong! And to reviewers, what do you think is going to happen to Danny, huh? I want to see your thoughts. Eternal luck! ~Wolfeather**


	6. The Journey(2)

**A/N: I have made my own decision on if I should combine my chapters, and some encouragement from Phantomspirit12 and you guys! I will be giving hints on Danny throughout the story for the leading ends. I have just started school, so there will be slower updates, but i'll try my best. There will be a lot of switching point of views, it's necessary. Anyways, I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon. Enjoy!**

 **Also, note that the deeper you get in the story the better it gets. For me it did at least, I don't know about you.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
** **  
** **Chapter Four**

 **(Sam's point of view:)**

I sighed as I sat down on my bed holding the strange object that Tucker gave me. It was a golden stopwatch with the letters CW on the cover of it. To a regular person it might have looked insignificant, but it held more power than that if Vlad was trying to get it, let alone the entire evil half of the Ghost Zone.

I remembered the day Danny showed it to me. He told me that Clockwork himself gave it to him. Clockwork is the master, or the guardian of time. He knows everything, Danny told me. Yeah, right. How was I supposed to believe that when we are in the middle of a flipping war, huh?!

I looked back at the stopwatch. I don't know how important this really is. Only Danny really knows, but he's not here now.

He told me only he and Clockwork know how to activate it, but it was really dangerous if it fell into the enemy's hands.

"Josh said Danny gave it to him right before he got captured." I jumped at the unexpected voice, but I reconized Tucker immediately. He looked at me with troubled eyes. "Almost as if Danny knew he'd be captured."

"Do you know what this does? Danny didn't tell me." I asked, showing him the stopwatch. He shook his head sadly, and came to sit next to me on the bed. "No, Danny didn't tell me either."

"Hey, Sam?" I loioked at him and nod. "Are you sure we can trust these people? I mean, i'm not sure I can handle betrayal right now, especially after Elisia." I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure they're from a different dimension. Seriously, they didn't know about the ghosts, they definately don't work for Vlad, and what of their so called, 'Pokemon'?" He sighed in something akin to defeat and looked at the papers in his hands. "Were they lying?" I had an ability that whenever someone spoke to me, I could tell if the person was lying or not. "No."

He looked at me again, a more relaxed look on his face. He finally got on a topic I didn't really want to talk about. "So, What are we gonna do about Danny?" Great. Here we go.

"I don't know. I've tried everything in my mind, and come up with nothing." I looked down at the covers, we need to get Danny back, it's tearing my heart apart. I mean, we're friends, just friends. Of course it will tear my heart apart. But I've always come up with a plan. Why not now?

"Well..." I look back up at him. He had a clever smile painted on his face. I liked that face, I liked it a lot. It meant he had a plan, a good one. "What is it?" I ask. He looked at me still smiling. He opened his mouth to reply. **  
** **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I liked his plan. I smiled, we're going to find him now. No more doubt in my mind. Only obstical is time. I looked at Danny's stopwatch, wondering what its for. I mean, it's obvious what a stopwatch is for, but with Clockwork thrown in, it could be anything.

Curious, I look at it. Danny told me about it a month ago. I shivered, not from cold, but from my thoughts of what could happen if something as powerful as this got into Vlad's hands. While I pondered over this, Ryan came in the room. Ryan is this tall 15 year old. He wears a worn red shirt and sweatpants. He has blond shaggy hair and bright green eyes. "Hey, Joshua said he wanted to see ya for a sec." He smiled, then left, probably going to rest somewhere.

I walked down in the basement, Josh is always there. Sure enough, he was there now. "How's the plan going?" Joshua is a 17 year old who loves chemistry. He always knows what to do for situations like that. He's also very smart too. A techno geek, a science lover, a genius, in other words i'm glad he's on our team, not with Vlad. It seems more and more people are submitting to Vlad, which is not good.

"It's going well so far. We have found him, thank Clockwork, but his energy levels are slowly decreasing, and he hasn't moved. Either he's asleep, or Vlad has done something very bad. Or both, for that matter. I'm hoping it's not the latter." He said glancing at me, then back at the computer.

"Me too," I said. "Vlad is an awful man. Doing anything to get what he wants. He's tried over and over again to get Danny to be his evil apprentice, but-"

"Everyone knows Danny can't be evil, and he absolutely hates Vlad." Josh finished, smiling at me. "I needed to tell you that Tucker said he found a certain someone who's not under Vlad control anymore. He said he's near the school, or what's left of it."

I waved goodbye to him. "Okay, I'll see what he wants. See ya later." He smiled and waved back. "See ya!"

I walked out of Danny's old house and made my way to the old high school; Casper High. Funnily enough, ghosts used to attack it everyday.

I saw Tucker there, looking around with a smile on his face. Figures he would be happy- Danny's been found. I run over and shout, "Hey Tucker!" He looked up and smiled even wider, "Hey!"

He was blocking my view of someone. "So, who is the person that's not under control anymore?" I ask, and he slowly steps away to reveal the familiar face of- "Valerie?!"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Danny's point of view)

I open my eyes. Now I remember what happened- I got captured by Vlad. Great. Sarcastic clap here please. But as I look around, I notice; this place looks like my room. Back home. Before all this war stuff happened. Am I going crazy? That could not have been a dream, could it? I need to figure this out, quick.

I hear someone quietly open the door. "Good! You're awake! You passed out on the way home." I recognized my sister's voice.

"Jazz? What happened? What time is it?" I ask, confused. This must be a dream. I felt pain when the war was here. Now everything seems too... calm.

I reached into my pockets and tried to grab my stopwatch, only it wasn't there. What the heck?!

"It's 10:00 A.M., and I just told you what happened! You passed out on the way home." I smiled to hide my nervousness. She didn't act like Jazz. Whoever this is, and wherever I am, I need to get to the bottom of this. And soon.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Sam's point of view)**

There was something, or someone following us. I could feel it. I started to veer off the trail. "Hey Sam, where you going?" Tucker asked. I blinked twice. "Oh, you know, back to HQ (Head Quarters)." I blinked twice again and they got the message. _Someone_ _is following us._

I started to stray some more onto a different path, and they followed me. We finally got to one of the abandoned buildings and walked inside. I got a ghost shield up as soon as I could so the ghost wouldn't get in. I copied it's signature.

 **(Unknown point of view)**

 _Drat! Now I can't get in the base! Well at least I know where it is. I'm sure master will be pleased. I don't want to end up like the others who failed. I shiver, and before anyone could catch me, I silently flew off to master as fast as I could._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"Why are you late?" Master asked me in a strangely calmed voice, even though I knew that was a cover up._

 _"Sir, master, I have found location of the Resistance's Base." I whimper fearfully._

 _"You better be right. You know the consequences of this being wrong." He narrows his eyes at me, and I gulp nervously clutching my throat._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Sam's point of view)**

After the signature was fully gone, Valerie, Tucker, and I decided to go to the real HQ. Valerie had asked where Danny was, and we had to tell her what happened. But we'll get Danny back soon. The rescue is planned for 3 days from now, but we have to do it that night. Which will be hard. The last time anyone of us did a mission at night to Vlad's mansion, we failed thanks to an army of ghosts guarding it.

 _How will we get Danny back now?_ I thought, I have no idea. Tucker said not to worry about it. He said that Danny would say the same thing, then worry about it himself, until he got a headache. I laughed then, it was true. He probably would do that. We will get him back. Of that I'm sure now. After all, Tucker and I would do anything for Danny. Like I'm sure they would do anything for me, and Danny and I would do anything for Tucker. He is our best friend, a brother in all but blood.

I sat down on the couch and looked at the picture set up next to it on the table. It was of me, Danny, and Tucker. We were only 13 back then, now we're sixteen. If only I could remember the last time we really had fun without involving ghosts. Sometimes I wish we were that young again. When we were ten. No worries, no stress. Just fun. But not anymore. We have a world to keep safe, we don't have time for real fun anymore.

I think back to Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. I needed to Serena to take care of Bonnie because she's too young for this. Turns out Serena didn't want to fight anyways so that's good.

Ash and Clemont were training well. Ash has more skill in strategy, but Clemont has more in inventing and weapons. Both are good. Strategists tend to get plans in motion and they know battle strategies well as well. Clemont on the other hand could help out Mr. and Mrs. Fenton in making weapons and firing them. He's not a fast runner though.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxTime Skip (3 days; morning)xxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright everyone, listen up!" I heard Tucker anounce. "Tonight, Sam and I will be going to sneak into Vlad's mansion to get Danny, and whoever we run into in the cells, we need more people to help. Any volunteers?"

A few hands went up, and Tucker nodded. "Okay, Valerie, Taylor, Kailin, and... Wait, are you sure Clemont? Vlad's mansion is pretty hard to get to, never mind get in."

Wait, Clemont wants to go? I'm not sure about that. Clemont nodded. "I really would like to see this 'Danny', you talk about him a lot and it's got me curious." I nodded, "You can go, but be very careful. Vlad is an awful but manipulative man."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Danny's point of view)**

Things were perfect. I know for sure this is a dream now, no ghosts, and no Vlad. It's all I could love, but I don't. Everyone is acting exactly like I want them to, only I don't. I want their old selves back. They keep asking me what's wrong, and I keep saying I'm fine. Then they go on their happy way.

 _What's keeping me here? I don't know._ I keep expecting to wake up, be at Vlad's, or at home, where the war is still going. I don't think I like this place, not with everyone acting wrong.

Sam's not the same. She wears purple, but no black. She said it was her new style, and that I should live with it. She's lying, I know it. She's cheery too, almost as much as her parents. It's not right.

Tucker's acting weird too. He's not like the techno geek I knew before. Bye bye gadgets, glasses and my smart best friend. I don't know my friends anymore.

Jazz has changed too. She doesn't act like herself at all. It's hard to explain why though. It just doesn't feel the same.

I think my parents have changed the most. They aren't making inventions. It scares me, they always make stuff, even if they're small. I haven't asked about it though, I don't want to. I don't want them to know I'm suspicious. They'll try harder to convince me that it's real. But I won't believe it. I won't take that chance. I will not live this lie. To think this is a dream, and in the real world a war is going on, that hurts me. I don't like thinking like that, I really don't. But I have to if I'm going to have any hope on getting out of here.

I shifted in my sheets. It was nighttime, the only time I can think over this without interruption. It would be bad if they caught me. Even worse if they knew what I was thinking.

 _What time is it in the real world? All the more reason to get out of here. But what's making me sleep? How do I get out of here if I don't know?_ I already have a theory. But I'll have to wait around 2 more days and get some sleep before I test it. I'll need energy for this, and if I'm wrong... Let's just say it's a GIANT risk.

 _Might as well get some rest now, I'll need it. Might have to do some research on this too._ I thought and my vision finally faded to black as sleep overtook me once again. Only one thought crept up on me as I slept. _Does Nocturne_ _have anything to do with this...?_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Hi guys! So anyone want to know where I've been, huh? No? (*pouts*) Well alrighty then... So to anyone who doesn't know, Nocturne is the ghost of dreams. And... I hope you like this story guys, it's hard to continue on this, but I'll hold strong! And to reviewers, what do you think is going to happen to Danny, huh? I want to see your thoughts. Eternal luck! ~Wolfeather**


	7. Memories and Adoptions

**A/N: Look who finally updated! I'm really sorry it took so long, but everything went down the drain in my life, and I sometimes cried before I fell asleep. I'm not exaggerating either. But it's getting better and I'm finally typing this up for you! Anyway guys who haven't read my other story,** ** _Ancestry of The Powers_** **, please read that, or at least the trailer. And don't worry, I got a big old sweet family moment that just might make you guys cry. Anyways I won't keep you waiting, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Clemont's POV)**

To be honest, I'm really nervous. But since Ash needed to train with his Pokemon and himself more, I guess I'll give this a shot. And I was telling the truth about being curious about Danny, he is Ash's brother after all.

I sat down on the couch in the living room, or, what I assumed was the living room. We had a few more hours before we left. I looked around and saw a picture frame on the counter beside the couch. I looked at it more closely.

It was of three kids. One African American boy, I recognized him as Tucker. The other two, I don't exactly know, but I think that the girl is Sam. When I looked at the third, a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes, a sense of familiarity went through me. I looked even closer and finally understood why.

 _This must be Ash's brother!_ I thought and smiled. Something tells me I'm gonna have no arguments with this guy.

In the picture, 'Danny' had his arms wrapped around Sam and Tucker's shoulders, and all three of them had goofy smiles on their faces. I could tell this was taken years ago. It made me kind of sad actually.

I sighed and checked my watch. 7:30. Two hours before we leave. _Might as well get some rest now._ I thought, getting up and walking in the guest room. I finally laid down and let sleep overtake me and my thoughts.

 **((A/N: You guys get a treat for your troubles of having to wait.) Danny's POV)**

I shivered and opened my eyes, suddenly aware. I groaned and sat up, pretending to not feel well. I use my ice powers to lower the temperature. I think I might just stay home today.

As if on cue, my mom walks in. My fake mom anyways. "Morning, you're finally awake." She says, smiling. I faked a groan and made up a weak smile. "You ready for school today?" She asks me.

"Actually," I lie, "I'm not feeling too well today." I know I'm pushing the limit, but I need rest if I'm going through with my plan.

"Are you ok?" Fake mom asks me. I replied as calmly as I could. "I'll be fine, but is it ok if I rest for the day, I don't think I can go to school. If this works, I might be able to do the plan before two days. She nodded, and I had to fight down my smirk. So they _do_ have to go with anything I say. Regular mom and dad would have made me go anyways.

She left and I sighed and laid back down. I wasn't lying when I said I needed rest, I just need energy to do my plan. I finally fell into darkness, sound fading around me, turning into something else...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Clemont's POV)**

I sighed as I woke up and checked the clock. 9:00 PM. I got up, reluctantly at first, but then I remembered what's going to happen in thirty minutes, I got ready faster, all the while thinking of a question to ask Sam.

I saw her in the living room, looking at the same picture, I had looked at and wanted to ask her about. I sat next to her and she looked at me. "What do you need?" She asked, not kindly. I sighed.

"I was wondering if the boy in the middle of the picture is Danny?" I said, nodding to the picture. Sam smiled sadly. "Actually, yes, he is. We were thirteen back then. I miss those times; barely any worry."

I sympathized for her. While in our dimension, things were great and happy, in this one, people are suffering from war, in one way or another. I have even noticed that most of the Resistance's members were teenagers. And no doubt, they've been through Hell and back. They didn't deserve this. But they fought against powerful creatures anyway. Now that takes courage.

Sam suddenly sighed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "We only have five minutes," She says, "we better get the others, you can wait here." She walked out the room, leaving me to ponder to myself.

 **(Sam's POV)**

I walked to the second basement, where the training room is. There were props everywhere, and some people were sparring. I walked up to two sparring people to the left of the room. "Taylor, Valerie, it's time to go, can you go get Tucker and Kailin? Clemont and I will be waiting at the door." They nod and run off to get them.

When we were all finally at the door, I noticed that Clemont was shifting nervously. I turn to him. "Dont worry, you'll be fine, we won't let anything bad happen to you." He only nods, not convinced, as we finally get through the door. _Don't lose hope Danny, were coming for you._ Were my last thoughts before the sun hit my eyes and we set off.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(Danny's POV)**

I groaned as I woke up, not ready to open my eyes must get. But I finally sat up, squinting until my eyes were used to the light. I turned over and blinked when I saw still hot food on my bedside table. Fake mom must've come in here and put it there when I was asleep.

I decided to get some more rest after I eat, that way I might be a leader to do my plan earlier, that would be better. I turned back over and fell asleep again, this time a dream below my eyelids.

 **(Dream)**

 _"Danny, we need to tell you something." My dad said uncharacteristically. What? Wasn't I just in my room? I was now in the living room, both of my parents looking nervously at me._

 _Wait, I remember this, this isn't just a dream... a memory? I distinctively remembered what I said. "Dad, what is this about?" I knew that, of course, but in a memory dream, it's better to just go with the script, otherwise something bad might happen. The two of them seemed to exchange nervous looks, and had a quick silent conversation. Mom broke the silence, and hesitantly said,_

 _"Danny, you're adopted."_

 _Okay, no matter if I knew that before, and I had this same conversation, it still hurt a little. I still went with the words I said before, making a mask of an astonished face to hide my knowledge of that. "Wh-what?" I stuttered. "Are you sure? I don't remember any of that. How?" I mentally rolled my eyes. Please let this be over soon._

 _Still not like himself, Dad sighed. He answered my first question. "Yes we're sure. But your mother will have to answer the second question." Both of us look at her, and she looked at the floor._

 _"...I found you in a tiny crater, wounded and scratched up. You were barely breathing, and your head was bleeding. I called Jack immediately to call 9-1-1 or an ambulance right away." She said weakly, and I looked hurriedly at her, I hated when she got like this! I remembered the questions I asked._

 _"How did you know my name? Or did you make it up?" I asked, but not rudely. Dad answered this time. "There was a necklace around your neck. That's what it said on it. I believe I have it somewhere in the attic."_

 _"Why don't I remember?" I asked, and Mom answered again. "The Doctor said you had a horrible concussion, and probably wouldn't remember anything before going to the hospital..."_

 _She paused, and I kept quiet, knowing that she was going to continue._

 _"From then, it took awhile, but we adopted you and we taught you everything over again. Everything else tells itself I guess... Danny," My mom began again, and I prepared myself to comfort her- here it comes. "Even if you hate us, you have to remember we still love you, no matter what." She avoided my gaze, and I hugged her and Dad tightly, and said, "I'll always love you too... no matter what."_

 _As I hugged them, the scene faded, and I came to the horrible realization that this was just a dream in a dream itself, or, a memory in a dream in a dream itself, where the real world was in in the middle of a war. My eyes welled with tears. Before I could say anything, my world fell in black and I felt someone shaking me. My hearing came back slowly too._

 **(Dream End)**

"-nny!" I sat up quickly, which was a big mistake. "Ugh.." I groaned and saw fake Jazz standing above me. She was glaring at me, so I did what any guy would do when an angry girl is trying to wake them up.

"Go 'way." I mumbled into the pillow, and threw an extra one at her head. "Mm sleepin' her'." I could practically feel her roll her eyes. "Come on, Danny. You've been asleep all afternoon." I mumbled something under my breath. "And why exactly must I get up?" I asked her. This time she really did roll her eyes. "Silly, Mom's making dinner." I turned over, my back facing her. "I'm not hungry." I grumbled, but of course my stomach chose that time to prove me wrong. Great... so much for not getting myself noticed.

Jazz chuckled, "Well, your stomach says otherwise." She says and I glare at her. I sigh and get up. "Okay, okay..." I mutter in defeat. I ruffle my hair to take it as well as I can. Oh well.

Jazz and I go downstairs to eat. I, mentally, prepared for my plan to start tomorrow. Oh I hope I'm right.

Because if I'm not, I might just be stuck here forever. And I can't let that happen.

 **A/N: Okay, shorter than I wanted but I need to have something to go off of. I'm very busy now, school is piling all sorts of projects in every different class I don't have time to really concentrate on this. Again, sorry for taking so long I hope this chapter was worth it. Any concerns or questions don't be afraid to review them or PM me, I'll get to them as soon as I can . Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner. And REMINDER: Next chapter is the rest of the written copy of what I have down. Then it will take a lot longer because of writer's block I have on this story. Anyway, review please! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Not a chapter! But I'm working on a new story and I want to see if people would want to read it, while I try to get over my writer's block for this story. If you have not heard of danny phantom's reverse trio, you will need to look it up to at least understand it. Okay, here's the summary;**

 **1st idea (Halloween): The reverse trio and company are forced by Clockwork to go to the worst possible alternative universe(not the one with the evil future) and they must help save it. Later on, they find a few surprises.**

 **2nd idea: In which chaos happens and brings Danny Fenton/Phantom into the Reverse trio universe, and forces Astro nerd Danny Fenton into the Original's. Little do they know, Pariah Dark and Sam's future evil self have escaped their prisons, and are working together to make Sam's life miserable, starting by kidnapping Danny. However, they don't know it's the Original's Danny, and are in for a big surprise.**

 **Anyways, please tell me which one is more interesting, or which one you would like to read the most, and after I finish my already written version of Brother Of War, I start on these. Thank you!**


	9. UP FOR ADOPTION!

**I regret to inform you that this story will no longer be continued. This was my first story and I was inexperienced at the time. I not only not watch Pokémon anymore, I have simply lost interest and for those of you who have actually reviewed for this story I thank you and I apologize.**

 **I WILL however put this story up for adoption, as long as you review or PM me telling me you will take it, I would be glad to see your take on this story! And if it is taken, I will for sure put up a chapter saying which author took it up.**

 **Again, I apologize and I pray one of you will take this story and turn it into something truly great!**

 **WF101**


	10. ADOPTED

_**This story has been adopted by Jayjar100, if you want to see a continuation, Jayjar100 will be writing it, so give a lot of support and patience, for doing something that I myself have no more I interest in, cause I'm a terrible writer and the stories I make are sh*t.**_

 _ **A shout to Jayjar100 also for being awesome and adopting my story to make it more glorious then my pile of dung!**_

 _ **Thank you so much, Jayjar100, thank you!**_

 _ **Bless your heart for reading through all of this, I know it can be really boring, but it's heartfelt, and that's what matters most to me about these.**_


End file.
